I'm Sorry
by Blackniss Neverseen
Summary: Max freaking hates the word sorry. So why did Fang have to say it so many times? -Hints at FAX, slight Mylan. I don't own Maximum Ride.Black Dahila by Hollywood Undead gave me inspiration for this story.


"I used to be love-struck; now I'm just fucked up."

-Black Dahila, Hollywood Undead

His smile and his voice always seemed to win her over. But this time. . .this time was different. Max stood five feet away from a locked up Fang. His hair had gotten longer and was covering his eyes. As usual, the boy with hair as dark as midnight was clad in black.

"What did you do to yourself, Max?" he whispered, staring at the small cuts on Max's arms. He pressed his face to the bars to get a better look at the seventeen-year-old. They were in silence, just staring at each other, until Fang spoke again.

"Come closer," Fang said silently. Almost as if a string was pulling her, Max came forward. Fang could see the small tear going down her face. He reached out his hand to wipe it away, but Max quickly took a step back.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, coming out of her trance. Her words stung and Fang felt as though he had been slapped and thrown to the floor.

Fang blinked.

". . .I'm sorry. . ." He told her, looking directly into the brown eyes that used to be full of life and excitement. Max's straight face turned into a sneer. Fang tried for a winning smile, but Max did not blush, nor did she smile back. Instead, she raised her middle finger.

"_Screw.__You_. You think you can just leave for twenty years, get arrested two years later and call me for bail and say freaking _sorry_? I effing hate that word. _Sorry_. It's all I've heard for the past seventeen years of my miserable life. 'I'm sorry I made you into a fucked up mutant' or 'I'm sorry, I love you, but it has to be this way. I have to break your heart'. Hell no. Fuck sorry." To emphasize her point, she spit on Fang's right shoe. His hands loosened on the bar. He gulped loudly. Suddenly, he got his act together and glared at her.

"I had to leave. We were getting too attached and you were getting distracted." Fang said lowly, his calm façade slowly leaving him. "And what do you want me to say? 'I screwed up, now get me out of here?' How do you want me to apologize? Go ahead. Give me the perfect example, _Maximum._"

He used her name as an insult.

How rude.

Max's mouth opened but quickly closed again. She blinked a few times and bit her lip. She backed up even further. His eyes widened.

"Where are you going? Come back here." Fang's voice started to rise and his hands tightened on the bars.

"Goodbye, Fang." she said, turning around and starting to leave his jail cell.

"Get back here! I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!" he yelled, "Come back to me, Max, I'm sorry!" Fang screamed. You could hear his voice start to crack and a small cry starting to come out.

"Please." Fang finally shrieked. He kicked the bottom bar of the cell and took a moment to mouth, "Ow".

"I'm sorry, Max, oh, I'm sorry." he said, voice getting quieter, pushing his body closer towards the bars. His eyes flickered down to the scars on her arms.

"I can help you. If I come back, I can stop you from hurting yourself. Just get me out. I swear I'll never leave you again. I love you_.__"_

And he got a hopeful look in his eyes when Max finally turned around to look at him. But she didn't say anything back. She took three long strides towards him—maybe ending twelve feet away from his cell. Max slowly raised her two hands and balled them into a fist. At the same time, both of her middle fingers shot up. She smirked at Fang's shocked expression.

"I loved you too, Fang. But you left me. You made me hate myself. I wondered for so long what was wrong with me. I cried for freaking hours over you. Man, I was so messed up. Staying in my room all the time and messing myself up. And then came the day when light washed over me. Dylan showed me a way I could live without you. . . and I loved it. Now here you are, trying to force yourself back into my life and I won't except it."

So she left him. She couldn't have felt any better as he heard her screaming her name.

_Max.__Max._

She took off into the air once she was at least three or four blocks away from the police station. It didn't surprise Max when one month later, she read about Fang's suicide. Apparently, he hung himself in his cell. On his left arm he had written,

"_I__'__m__sorry,__oh_."

Max couldn't help but shake her head and give a sad smile. She tossed the newspaper aside.

"You okay?" Dylan said, coming down the stairs. His light blue eyes searched hers and soon drifted down to her arms to see if she had started cutting again. Gazzy and Nudge soon appeared, laughing madly. Dylan gave Maxa small kiss on the cheek once he reached her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah, just fine."

"Dr. M wants us to go out shopping. You want to tag along? Iggy's already in the car." Dylan casted a glance at the newspaper with Fang's face on it, but didn't question anything—they would speak later.

"Sure, let me just get my wind-breaker." Max said, standing on her tippy-toes to kiss Dylan's nose.

_I'm sorry, no._

**Sorry, I need to work on my writing! This didn't turn out as I planned, but it's still something. :D**

**If you could review, that would make my life.**


End file.
